Unforgiving Past
by Leela's Back
Summary: Lupin left his daughter Carmen behind 11 years ago, (this is a repost)


First of all I would like to say that it has been a long time since I have written a Lupin the 3rd fic. Second I would like to say that I have been thinking about this idea for some time now, I just never got around to writing it, but here it is...well the first chapter of it anyway. This is my take on Lupin the 4th. Now I have read some other Lupin the 4th fics in my day and they all seemed to be the same to me, but I just thought that this would be different. Now when you read this fic you may have some questions and I assure you that all your questions will be answered as the fic goes on, such as the age difference in Lupin's kids from his first marriage as compared to the age of Tabitha his daughter by Kat. If you want me to answer that question before I post chapter 2 then just email me at leeladebris@yahoo.com ************************************************************************  
  
All I can really remember of him was his smile, his genuine smile. How I used to feel when my father smiled at me, and how I used to feel when he picked me up, his laughter, his loving eyes, they all meant something to me, but his smile was the gem of it all. It's the only thing that I can remember and see so clearly. I remember times we spent as a family before he left us. I remember the toys he bought me, and the family picnics by the lake. I remember seeing him and my mother so in love. He was the center of our world, the glue that kept us together, my mother adored that man, and I thought he adored her too. The way they used to look during holidays, my mother would be in the kitchen cooking and he would sometimes sneak up from behind her and start kissing her for no reason, he would chase her around the house, both would be in a fit of laughter, it was so cute to see your parents acting like too love struck teenagers. I don't ever remember seeing or hearing my parents fight. I do remember however seeing my father talking to my mother one night, when they thought I was a sleep, I don't know why but I remember this so well, I was only 4 years old and yet I remember this like it was yesterday. I had snuck out of the bed, to go raid the cookie jar, and before I went down the stairs, I saw them in the living room below me as I stood atop the stairway. And what I saw would stay in my memory forever; my mother was sitting on the couch by the fireplace in tears, while my father was standing with his back to her with a cigarette in his hand, all the while staring deep into the roaring fire with his hand leaning against the mantel. It was really funny because it was around Christmas time, that I also remember because that whole house was decorated and it was supposed to be full of Christmas cheer and it was, earlier that day anyway. But that night it was different, I didn't understand then, but now it so much clearer to me, but what I remember from that night was seeing my mother crying silent tears with her head in her hands and my father standing very still with his back to her, I guess he couldn't face her. I heard my mother say to him "But why?" and him answering "I just have to..." that was all I can remember as I ran back to my bedroom, so they wouldn't know that I saw them. I just didn't understand what was going on, my parents never fought, and they always looked so happy, so why was my mother crying, and why wasn't my father comforting her. It hurt my heart to witness that, and I couldn't sleep that night, the scene just played over and over in my head. The funny thing is, the next day, my parents acted as if nothing had happened, but the real funny thing was after the New Year came in that year, my father left, and I haven't seen him since...I was only 4...  
  
Carmen closed her diary that she had been writing in. she wrote in it everyday, since she was brought here. She was in juvenile detention, and a very strict one at that. She was only 16 years old and she was already sentenced to serve time in juvenile detention until she turned 21 then they would send her to prison. Where, she would spend 10 years. A juvenile offender and trialed as an adult...Her crime? You might ask, well they are far too numerous. But to put it in the most basic terms, Carmen has been charged with several different accounts of armed robbery and grand larceny. She is a thief. And she's good, but she not that good because she has been caught. For all the crimes that she's committed this was an easy punishment that she has been sentenced to, and it was only because her defense was that they believed, she was stealing for survival, which was true. Carmen had been on her own since she was 9 years old, she became a orphan at that age, and she had to survive some kind of way.  
Carmen stood up from her desk where she had been writing in the small room that they gave her, a very small room in which she had to share with another girl, but she was already sleep. It was late at night and Carmen was restless, she walked over to the mirror that they had in the room, and looked at her self. Her tasseled short brown hair was all over her head and her big light brown eyes had dark rings under them from not getting enough sleep at night. As she looked and sized herself up, she couldn't help but to put herself into a deep depression, because she did not like what she saw as her own imaged stared back at her. Carmen hated her appearance, and at times she really felt as she though she hated herself. Even though many would consider her to be an attractive girl, she however did not agree to that point of view of herself. She was just so incredibly thin, down right skinny, and she hated that. She was 5'4 in height, and she wore a size 3 jeans, that fit her lose and comfortable, she sometimes would wear layers in her clothing, to give off the illusion that she had curves. She didn't really have any breast though she wasn't completely flat chest, but she wasn't far from it either. She was a very serious person, too serious at the age of 16, she never really smiled, and she was never really happy. She was a very angry and bitter young woman. Carmen sighed, as she got sick of her own image she was seeing in the mirror and walked over to her bed, and laid there patiently.  
She knew he was coming for her. He was the only person in this world that she trusted, and she knew he was coming, because he said he was. She laid there anxious, counting the seconds, as they turned into minutes, and then turned into hours, and then it happened, her door opened, and she slowly rose up to see who it was, it could have been a guard doing his nightly rounds but it wasn't, it was him, just like he promised. There he stood 4'9 in height, wearing his baggy jeans that hung low and his red hood sweatshirt and his infamous smirk. His hair was a dark brown, and he wore it in a tasseled spiky style but he kept it neat trimmed and short.  
"Carmen, lets go..." he whispered and he only had to say this once as she quickly left from her bed, grabbed her diary and her backpack, and the two of them left swiftly and silently, not even waking her cellmate. As they ran down the hall in silence Carmen wanted so bad to ask him how he got out of his cell, and how he picked the lock on her door, and what was his plan to escape?, but there was no time for that. She just had to trust him, and she did.  
They had to make there escape and make it fast. They had just been placed in this juvenile detention hall about a month ago, and if the authorities knew any better they wouldn't have place the two of them in the same facilities but would have separated the two. They had stopped running at this point for some reason. And Carmen began to worry, thinking that something was wrong as she looked down at him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper  
"Nothing..." he said with a sly smirk on his face  
"Then why have we stopped 'L'?"  
'L' was his name, or this is what they called him anyway. He was Carmen's 11 year old baby brother, but he was always the brains behind all their operations, they were a team, and have been ever since he was born a year after there father left them. 'L' never met his father and never really cared. Everyone that the two of them have come across that knew their father says that he looks just like him. Carmen would try to tell him stories and memories she had about their father, but he never wants to hear it, he never really cares, he just continues to tell her to stop dwelling on the past. But the strange thing about it is, he is so much like his father and he doesn't even realize it. 'L' had been tested while being in this detention hall, because they have regular classes here for all the kids in hopes to educate them and reform the ones that could be reformed. In testing 'L' they discovered that he is a gifted child, he has an incredibly high IQ, genius level, which is how he is always able to come up with his brilliant plans they use to pull off their many heists. But what 'L' gains in intelligence he lacks in experience and it was just a simple rookie mistake that got them caught this time, but he vowed that it won't happen again.  
"...Because this is or destination" spoke L as he looked at an air vent that was above them on the wall, it was big enough for them to fit through.  
"Oh okay, I get it..."  
"Good, now give me a boost" Carmen wasted no time as she lifted up her younger brother on her shoulders so he could reach the vent and in order to open it. He opened it, hopped in and Carmen climbed in after him. Once they were inside, they closed the vent back up, so no one could tell that anyone went through it, and then they were on there way to freedom. ************************************************************************  
"Would you look at this?!" yelled Lupin as he was reading the newspaper  
"What? What is it?" Asked Jigen as he walked over to where Lupin was sitting.  
"Read this shit, it talks about how a crime spree is on the loose in New York, and they think it's all done by the same guy. And on top of that it's a copycat thief. This guy has studied my old methods and copying my style! It says it Jigen! It says it all right here..." Yells Lupin in a montage of angry hysterics Jigen simply takes the paper from him and skims through it.  
"Yeah your right, but look on the bright side, at least they know it's a copycat and not you."  
"You're missing the point Jigen..."  
"...Yeah, yeah I know, it's your ego, yeah well what are ya gonna do?"  
"...Well no doubt these are a bunch of rookies, I've kept tabs on the competition for some time now, and I don't think any of them are behind this..." Spoke Lupin as he was in deep thought  
"I think your missing the point Lupin" spoke a female voice Lupin looked behind him to see, his wife walking up to him.  
"What do you mean Kat?"  
  
Kat or Katerina is Lupin's wife; they have been on again off again lovers for years, the same as how Lupin and Fujko's relationship was on again off again. At one time Lupin was juggling the two incredibly beautiful women, which was a very dangerous game at the time, because back then Fujiko and Kat were partners in crime, and best friends. He knew by being involved with the two vixens was a dangerous game, and not to mention wrong and hurtful for the both of them, but at the time he was young and having the time of his life, and he really felt like he was in love with both of them. Things got really ugly within the love triangle, between mixing up sex for love, business, and a few near death experiences with the beautiful and yet deadly duo, has allowed or forced Lupin to make a choice, and he choose Kat. He knew that he truly loved her and he didn't want to lose her, (that and he didn't want to get shot by neither Fujiko nor Kat). The two of them have been married now for many years, and combining with Kat as partners in crime was extremely profitable. Lupin now owns land, oil, and a mansion in California, which is where the two of them live now, under aliases of course.  
"I mean, shouldn't you be flattered that you have fans or young Aspiring thieves who are studying your techniques?" Spoke Kat as she sat on her husbands lap.  
"I guess that's one way to look at it...but damn it that's not the way that I look at it..." spoke Lupin in a huff.  
"So what do you wanna do?" ask Jigen  
"I want to find out who these guys are..." started Lupin  
"...But why? What would be the point? I mean, how are you going to profit from this?" asked Kat  
"If you'd be patient my little sex kitten, I'll get to that. Now anyway like I was saying, find out who they are..."  
"...yeah yeah, and infiltrate the copycats, have them think we're on their side and, then rob them blind, am I right?" finished Jigen  
"Uh, yeah ...close enough..." answered Lupin  
"I may be wrong, but haven't we done that before?"  
"Probably, but who cares Jigen, the point is we teach them a lesson and come out on top as usual."  
"Lupin, why can't you just let this go?" asked Kat in frustrated tone as she got off of his lap.  
"Because, Kat I take pride in what I do, my family has turned being a common thief into an art; and I will not allow some wannabes to take what is Tabitha's birthright"  
"Oh brother" was all Kat said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  
Tabitha is Lupin and Kat's 18 year old daughter, who is away at college. There isn't really that much to say about Tabitha, other than she is seriously the apple of Lupin's eye, a real daddy's girl. She's a beautiful girl with long jet black hair, and blue eyes that she inherited from her mother, she is the perfect mixture in appearance of both of her parents, she's 5'8 in height long beautiful slender legs, and basically the girl is petite everywhere except for her breast size. Tabitha is extremely spoiled; she has her father wrapped around her finger. She gets whatever she wants out of him. She's a nice girl just a bit on the manipulative and cunning side. She's studying criminal psychology and forensics science, under another name and identity in a private University in Paris. But she often comes home or meets up with her father somewhere to study under him as well, in order to be his successor in crime so that the Lupin lineage would carry on through her. Tabitha isn't a bad thief but she isn't great either, she still has a lot to learn, and it worries Lupin that she isn't picking up on what he's teaching her as fast as she should, at least that is his point of view.  
Lupin himself has been living under the name Chase Tracer, for the past 10 years ever since Zenagata retired. He has been laying low for a while pulling heists here and there, but Lupin was able to save up quite a bit of money over the years from many of his successful capers, and he really doesn't have to steal anymore, though he continues to do so every now and then for the thrill or the challenge, and of course to mentor his daughter. But to be honest, the world's greatest thief, has retired even though he would never ever want to admit it, but this is also why he is so hard on his daughter, he wants her to out shine him as a thief, the way he had out done his father, to keep the line of master thieves going, even if she isn't exactly a Lupin the 4th, but in Lupin's mind she will do, or she better anyway, he really isn't playing with her about this.  
"Jigen, I'm going to New York, are you in buddy?" finally spoke Lupin after a few silent minutes of thought.  
"Yeah whatever, I got nothing better to do..." answered Jigen nonchalantly "so do you want to call in Goemon and Fujiko too?" added Jigen  
"Naw, this is not going to take that long, this should be simple enough for just the two of us." And with that last statement Lupin lit a cigarette and felt ideas forming into a plan already.  
  
************************************************************************  
L stood outside the hotel, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette and watching the crowd of people walking pass as he waited. He was wearing a large baggy jean jacket along with his oversized jeans, and he had the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He glanced at his watch every few minutes, as he was beginning to get jumpy and anxious, but he had to stay cool, and believe that he would pull this off. Every so often L would catch weird glances from the passing people because of that fact that an 11 year old was smoking a cigarette, but he didn't care, he didn't have time to care, he had a job to do, and he was not going to fail, he kept telling himself that over and over again. Besides, failure was not an option...he needed the money.  
"Come on, what the hell are they doing in there..." spoke L to himself as he continued to wait. Just then Carmen walked out of the hotel. "...Well?" asked L as he looked up at his older sister as she walked over to him.  
"Yeah they're in there..." she simply stated  
"...and?"  
"...and everything is set, it's up to you now bro"  
"Cool" spoke L as a smirk grew on his face. "Are they coming out soon?" he added as he spit his cigarette out.  
"Don't know." Spoke Carmen nonchalantly as she began to walk away.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"Look...L, I've done my part, now it's up to you... peace out" and with that last comment, Carmen walked off.  
  
Inside the Hotel Lupin and Jigen were just about to leave their room. As Jigen opened the door on their way out he looked down and saw a envelope.  
"What the hell is this?" asked Jigen as he picked up the envelope that was laying on the floor by the door.  
"What the hell is what?" asked Lupin  
"Looks like some kind of envelope?"  
"Yeah very observant of you Jigen..." spoke Lupin in a annoyed sarcastic tone  
"Here, it's to you anyway" Jigen handed the envelope to Lupin as it was addressed to "Wolf'. Lupin wasted no time and opened, inside there was note that read.  
  
'I know why you're here, you're very predictable , and that's sad. I expected more from the so called world's greatest thief , but then again everyone gets old , and you are retired as I recall, if I am wrong about you being a retired has-been, then you should have no problem in tracking me down, because I'm sure, that is the reason for your arrival here. So let's skip to the chase, I'm going to give you a clue, and here it is: A wolf can appreciate it, I hope you can too. ...L'  
After reading the note Lupin puts it in his jacket and begins to laugh to himself, this was truly becoming cliché to him.  
"So what did it say?" asked Jigen  
"This kid is trying to challenge me..." laughed Lupin  
"Why is that funny?"  
"...What do you mean why is that funny? Come on Jigen, you know this guy doesn't stand a chance...and what's funnier is the way he signed the note, he signed calling himself 'L'" continued Lupin as he began to laugh harder. Jigen didn't say anything; he just nonchalantly lit a cigarette. Lupin felt that the name was so funny because when he first started out as a thief and left his notes before he would steal or rob someone he always signed his notes as "L". He felt that the copycat was over doing it.  
"Come on Jigen, we got a lead" and with that said they both headed out of the hotel.  
  
L continued to wait outside, he looked at his watch once more and saw that it was 8:15pm. He had been waiting there for a total of 20minutes. He was starting to think that Lupin wouldn't accept his challenge, when he looked up and saw Lupin and Jigen walking out of the hotel and heading the opposite direction. When saw this he laughed to himself.  
"Well what do you know, I was right...he is predictable..." As Lupin and Jigen continued to walk, Lupin couldn't shake from his mind what L wrote in the note.  
'Retired has-been... that son of a bitch...I'll show you a has- been...' thought Lupin to himself. His pride had been insulted, and he felt that this person had gone too far. Lupin was then taking out of his thoughts as he felt something or someone bump into him. He looked down and saw that is was a little boy. The kid was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with a jean jacket and some baggy jeans; in fact the entire outfit that the kid was wearing was too big.  
"Aw man, I'm sorry Mister, I guess I should have been watching where I was going..." spoke the kid as he began to walk off, but before he could leave Lupin grabbed the boy by the collar, lifting him off the ground.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're trying to pull kid!" spoke Lupin sternly  
"Wha...what do you mean... I...I ...didn't do anything man..."  
"That's bull shit! Give me back my wallet... Kid don't you know you can't pick pocket a thief..." Spoke Lupin more sternly as he began to shake the boy. "Now I'm not going to ask again...give me back my wallet, and I'll forget this happened, but if you don't..." Lupin stopped talking as he saw a sly smirk grow on the kid's face.  
"...What are ya gonna do? Tell my mother?" spoke the boy, as he kicked Lupin in the chest while doing a back flip out of Lupin's grasp and Landed on his feet, he then begins to run down the over crowded sidewalks and streets all the while laughing.  
"God damn it!" yelled Lupin as he picked himself off the ground.  
"Damn that kid kicked you good..." spoke Jigen in a laughing tone. And without saying a word back Lupin began to run after the kid. L Looked behind him to make sure that Lupin was following and to his delight he found that he was.  
'Good, everything is working according to plan...' thought L to himself as he swerved in and out of the crowd, still a good ways a head of Lupin.  
"Get back here, you punk!" yelled Lupin  
"Catch me if you can pops!" yells L back while laughing a taunting laugh  
"Pops? Why that bastard..." L looked behind him and saw that Lupin was catching up to him.  
'Damn, he's fast...I guess I'm going to have to make this harder for him...' thought L to himself as he picked up his pace. He ran down an alley, climbed over a fence which leads him onto another street, swerved into another alley which leads into the subway, and the whole time Lupin close behind. L was soon able to blend into the crowd in the subway, it was extremely crowed and he was so short and small that Lupin soon lost track of him. Lupin stopped running and begins to scan his surroundings, but the ocean of constantly moving people was becoming more and more over whelming.  
  
L was hiding behind a pillar and watching Lupin, and laughing to himself, this was all such a fun game to him. Lupin continued scan the environment, soon he noticed that Jigen had caught up to him.  
"You lost the kid?" spoke Jigen  
"Shh...I know he's still here..." Lupin then turned to look behind him and saw L behind a pillar laughing.  
"You think this is funny you little shit!" yelled Lupin  
"Damn you spotted me that fast?" spoke L in a panic stricken voice. Elsewhere in an office a man in a black suit and long shoulder length white hair and exotic blue eyes was sitting behind a desk. Carmen then walks into his office.  
"You called for me Lance?" spoke Carmen as she stood before him  
"Yes, I trust that everything is going according to plan..."  
"As far as I know" spoke Carmen with no emotion in her voice or her face.  
"What kind of progress is your brother having?"  
"Not sure, he hasn't called" stated Carmen in nonchalant tone Lance smirked calmly, her blatantly obvious bad attitude would have annoyed anyone else but Lance found it amusing.  
"...Then why don't we call him"  
  
*Back with L and Lupin.*  
At this point Lupin and Jigen were chasing L all over the crowed subway station. It was getting harder and harder for L to out run and maneuver as now it was two people for him to worry about.  
"Jigen shoot him..." spoke Lupin as they continued to run after the overly mischievous delinquent and Lupin's patience were really starting to wear thin.  
"What?" was all Jigen could say as this caught him off guard.  
"You heard me shoot his happy little punk ass!"  
"And draw attention to us? Are you crazy!? Besides he's just a kid..."  
"...That's not a kid that's a hell spawn." They continued to chase L until he was backed into a corner, with L's back against the wall and Lupin and Jigen walking up to him with evil smirks on their faces blocking his escape, L couldn't do anything but laugh nervously.  
"Uh, no hard feelings right guys..." spoke L nervously as Lupin and Jigen continued to make L's corner tighter and tighter as they continued to walk up to him. L's nervous smirk was met with an angry scowl from Lupin.  
"No...no hard feelings kid, I'm just going to give you the beating that your daddy should have given you a long time ago.." L only smirked to that comment, and for a moment Lupin swore the boy looked just like him at that age. In fact it was so haunting and strange to him that he stopped walking and just stared down at the little boy. Jigen looked over at Lupin wondering what was wrong. While L just looked up at both of them wondering why weren't they tearing him apart at this point. All three of them were taken out of their thoughts, when they heard a loud ring.  
"Uh, can you guys hold that thought, I have to take this..." spoke L as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, causing Lupin and Jigen to sweat drop. "Yeah" spoke L through his cell phone.  
"Yeah I'm working on it...damn it! This is not the time!...Look I said I got everything under control...I'll...I'll...will you shut up for a minute! Look I'll see what I can do!" And with that said L put his cell phone back in his pocket  
"Sorry to interrupt your precious phone call kid...are you done?" spoke Lupin sarcastically  
"Yeah I think so, their will be no more interruptions..."  
"Good..." Lupin then grabbed L by the Jacket lifting him off the ground once more. "You better not try that stunt this time...If you do you will regret it, so just give me back the wallet like a good little boy, and we won't rough you up too much" continues Lupin  
"Go to hell" was all L said as he slip out of his jacket rolled between Jigen's legs and made another break for it. "Sorry I don't have time for this, I have a train to catch, oh and I never repeat the same stunt twice...because I knew you would be expecting that!" laughed L as he ran into the next train that stopped.  
  
Lupin and Jigen raced to reach the train in time, but as soon as they reached it, the automatic doors closed in there faces, and they stared from the outside as L was inside the train making faces at them and flicking them off.  
Inside the train L took a deep breath of relief as he took a seat. He then pulled his cell phone out and begins to vigorously dial it.  
"Yo Carmen, what's the big idea calling me like that, while I'm working..." spoke L in an annoyed tone toward his sister on the line.  
"Listen L, Lance wants to talk to you..." spoke Carman as she totally disregarded what her younger brother said. She then gave the phone to Lance, who is still sitting behind his desk.  
"L, how is everything going ..."spoke Lance as he reclined back in his chair and propped his feet upon his desk.  
"I don't know, you tell me. Are we having trust issues here Lance? Why are you having my sister call me while I'm taking care of a job?" spoke L sternly yet keeping his voice down as he didn't want anyone on the train to over hear his conversation.  
"Oh L don't take that personally, I was just seeing your progress, making sure everything is going smoothly, just making sure you didn't need any help."  
"That's bull shit...Look if you don't trust in my abilities to deliver, then maybe you and I shouldn't be partners. I said I was going to delver you Lupin the 3rd, and that's what I'm going to do, but I can't make good on my promise, if I continue to get interrupted..."  
"...Fine fine...just make sure you lead Lupin to me...tonight..."  
"...That's what I'm doing!" spoke L in a frustrated tone as he then hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.  
The train soon stopped and L made his way outside. He scanned the surroundings to see if Lupin or Jigen were around, he didn't see them so he quickly lit a cigarette, no sooner did he take a puff from it and exhale he was tackled to the ground. L was now laying face down on the pavement of the underground subway station; the wind was knocked out of him as his cigarette flew out of his mouth. He looked up to see that he had been knocked down by Lupin, apparently Lupin and Jigen climbed on top of the train before it took off, and when they saw that L got off at this stop Lupin jumped off the top of the train and tackled L to the ground. Lupin is now sitting on the poor underweight boy, while Jigen just slowly walks toward the two who are on the cold pavement, and all the while they are being stared at as the crowd walks by.  
Lupin then gets off the boy and for the third time grabs him by the collar  
"Alright kid this is getting old, and I'm getting bored, so just spit it out, who are you, and who are you working for, because I seriously doubt that this is about the wallet..." speaks Lupin with a smirk on his face. L looked up at him matching his smirk with his own.  
"When did you figure it out Lupin?" speaks L in a laughing tone.  
"Right after you bumped into me outside the hotel. You see after reading the note I figure there would be other leads or clues, I just didn't know what shape or form it would take. The fact that you weren't exactly trying to get away either, I saw that you were toying with us, and it was either to distract us long enough while your boss was taking care of business or to lead us to him. Once you took us down into the subway, I figured it was to lead us strait to him... Well that and the fact that you received a phone call at the most inappropriate time. But that was cute kid, acting like you're just a pickpocket in order to lead me back to your boss... L is teaching you well I see."  
  
When Lupin said that L just rolled his eyes 'you moron I am L' thinks L to himself.  
"Whatever, if you let me go, I can take you to Lance" finally speaks L  
"Lance huh, alright Ace lead the way..." answered Lupin  
  
As soon as they returned to the surface from the subway, they walked a few blocks, and to their surprise they saw that L had stopped right in front of a nightclub.  
"Hey kid why are you stopping here?" asked Jigen  
"Take a guess genus..." spoke L sarcastically; he then looked down at his watch and saw that it was 10:15pm. He then took out his cell phone and began dialing it. Lupin looked up at the name of the club, and when he saw it he couldn't help but to chuckle softly. The name of the club is 'The Full Moon'.  
"Yo, Lance, we're here..." spoke L into his cell phone.  
"Excellent, now bring them to my office..." answers Lance  
"Yeah whatever..." is all L says as he hangs up his cell phone and places it back into his pocket.  
"The Full Moon huh, so this is what he meant in the note when he said 'a wolf can appreciate It'... no doubt that this Lance person is in there right kid..." spoke Lupin.  
"Wow you guys are sharp, can't get nothing past you two I see..." spoke L sarcastically "come on, he's waiting for us" he continued and with that said they all headed to the night club. They walked passed the people waiting in the long line to get in, when they got to the door, a bouncer stepped in front of Lupin and Jigen blocking their way.  
"Aw hell naw, Hold up! You guys gotta wait in line just like everyone else!" yelled the bouncer. L looked behind him at what was going on as he was already in the door. He then walked up to the bouncer.  
"Yo, Jay it's okay, they're with me, Lance is expecting them..." explained L  
"...Alright kid, if you say they're with you..." spoke the bouncer reluctantly as he allowed all three of them to proceed in.  
"Good man, I'll mention to Lance to give you a raise..." spoke Lupin in a laughing tone toward the bouncer as they walked passed him. As they walked into the club, they noticed that it was a lot larger on the inside then it looked from the outside. The club had many different levels and sections that played music according to a person's particular taste, they were walking on the first floor, and the music that was playing was R&B and Hip-hop. The music was loud and the lights were flashing brightly, people were dancing all over the place, on the dance floor, as well as many pretty girls dancing in cages, It wasn't hard to see that this club was alive and vibrant, with a true zealous atmosphere of the night life of New York. L just continued to lead Lupin and Jigen threw the crowded club, as they walked on L and Jigen lit a cigarette at the same time. Lupin noticed this.  
"What, are you guys twins? And aren't you bit young to be smoking Ace?" spoke Lupin.  
"Well it's either smoke or become an alcoholic, and I got too much shit to do, to be drunk all the time..." Answered L  
"Oh..." was all Lupin could say. Lupin just continued to stare at L as he leads the way. Lupin couldn't stop looking at the little boy, it was strange to him seeing someone so young being so serious and business like. It was also freaking him out how much the boy looked like him and reminded him of himself, but he kept silent about it, even though he couldn't shake a strange feeling from the boy, he couldn't explain it, but something was just eating at him about the kid.  
The three of them soon reached a room that was located all the way on the other side of the room. L just opened the door without a word and Lupin and Jigen followed him in. The three of them soon found themselves in an office. They saw a man to be around his early 30s or late 20s, in a black business suit with long shoulder length white hair sitting at the desk, standing next to him was a young teenage girl with short tasseled brown hair with a camouflage tank-top on and baggy ripped blue jeans. The man had a confident smirk on his face while the girl had a serious scowl on hers.  
"Welcome welcome...please have a seat gentlemen..." spoke the man  
"Don't mind if I do. Lance I presume" spoke Lupin as he and Jigen took there seats in front of the desk.  
"Yes, I'm Lance. It's honor to finally meet the infamous Lupin the 3rd"  
"Yes, I'm sure it is..." spoke Lupin smugly Lance only laughed to Lupin's comment.  
"So tell me Lance, what is this all about, you know with the copycat heist, the clues the sending a kid to do your dirty work..." continued Lupin  
"Sending a kid to do my dirty work?" spoke Lance in a confused tone.  
"Yeah, sending Ace here to lead us to you, seems kind of distasteful don't you think, especially for a man with your talents. I mean anyone that can copy my methods with such ease and accuracy, shouldn't have a little kid running errands for him." Chuckled Lupin softly.  
When Lupin said that, both L and Lance looked at each other, and instantly burst out into a fit of hysterics.  
"Just what the hell is so funny?" spoke Lupin L and Lance finally calmed down, and gradually stopped laughing.  
"You...You think I'm L don't you?" spoke Lance still in a laughing state. Lupin looked confused when Lance said that.  
"So what are you saying L isn't here?" asked Lupin  
"On the contrary, he's here all right" answered Lance. Lupin then looked over at the teenage girl.  
"So are you telling me the girl is L?" spoke Lupin in a shocked voice.  
"Wrong again my man..." spoke L When he said that Lupin looked at the little boy who was standing next to Lance with his arms crossed. There were a few moments of silence as Lupin tried to soak all of this in, he then looked over at L once again, then Lance, then L again, and burst out into a fit of laughter.  
"Get the hell out of here? Do you mean to tell us that, that punk kid was behind all of the robberies, and the master mind behind all of this?" finally spoke Jigen as Lupin continued to Laugh.  
"Guilty as charged, well me and my sister Carmen here. Lance is just a business associate of ours" spoke L  
"Yeah right...that...that's really funny...kid...you expect me to believe that a 12 year old kid, is capable of pulling off a crime spree using my methods!!" Spoke Lupin as he was still laughing and yet becoming annoyed.  
"Well actually I'm 11... but yeah" answered L nonchalantly  
"Shut up kid, stay out of grown folks business! And give me back my damn wallet!!" snap Lupin as this wasn't funny to him anymore.  
"Oh yeah...I forgot about that" spoke L as he laughed, seeing Lupin loosing his cool like this was extremely humorous to him. L then takes Lupin's wallet out his pocket and tossed it to him. Lupin caught it, and looked inside.  
"Hey where's the cash! I had 200 bucks in here kid! Cough it up!!" yelled Lupin  
"Cash? What cash? It was like that when I took it..." laughed L as he played dumb.  
"L give him his money back..." spoke Carmen sternly  
"Okay fine whatever...it was just chump change anyway..." spoke L as he took the clip of money out his pocket and handed to Lupin. Lupin then stands up, he is extremely annoyed by all of this.  
"Look Lance or L or who ever the hell you are, this is really starting to piss me off! Enough games what the hell is this all about!  
"Well actually I can explain..." started L  
"...Shut up kid no one is talking to you!" yelled Lupin. L just laughed  
"Mr. Lupin please calm down, and if you have a seat and take a deep breath, everything will be explained to you." Calmly states Lance and Lupin takes his seat once more.  
"Fine, just as long as it's not being explained to me by that walking fetus over there. Punk kid, needs to take that cigarette out his mouth, and replace it with a pacifier! " Stated Lupin in a huff.  
"Hey you can't talk about my brother like that!" snapped Carmen  
"...And you stay out this too little girl! I am not going to converse business with some punk kid who thinks he's tough; and I'm certainly not going to talk to some juvenile delinquent high school drop out, who will probably end up knock up before she's 20! You got that! So just keep your mouth shut!!" L and Lance just laugh once more as Carmen's face grows red as she trembles with anger.  
"Okay okay Mr. Lupin I can tell that you're upset, but there is no since in getting personal..." stated Lance. "...But if you must know the reason behind this, it's really quite simple. See I have a business proposition for you, and I hope you will be willing to take it." Continues Lance  
"I'm listening..." states Lupin now finally claiming his composure once more.  
"You see, there is an item that I would like for you and your colleague to steal for me...something that is one of a kind and under maximum security... its located on a United States military instillation ...called Area 51..." states Lance  
"Say what? Area 51? The place that is known for its UFO cover-ups and conspiracies...That place is tight...no one has ever broken into there? What the hell could you possibly want from there?" spoke Lupin in an astonished voice.  
"Like I said the item that I wish to acquire is one of a kind." Answered Lance  
"...yeah and we can understand if you want to back out...this is not a job for retired has-beens" spoke L smugly as he put out his cigarette in a crystal ashtray that was neatly sitting on Lance's desk.  
"RETIRED HAS-BEEN!!! WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU ANYWAY...DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY IN YOUR PLACE BOY!!!" yelled Lupin as he glared at L.  
"Calm down Lupin, the kid is just trying to get you to accept the job...but I think the idea of breaking into area 51 is ridiculous, no matter how 'one of kind' a item is..." spoke Jigen  
"Yeah, I agree Jigen, besides, how much could this thing be worth, not to mention what's in it for us, if we take this job?" spoke Lupin  
"Well if you must know how much its worth, the answer would be nothing...This is not something that can be cashed in on in the black market if that's what you think." Answered "...but I am willing to pay you handsomely for your trouble..." When Lance said that Lupin and Jigen looked at each other for a moment as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
"Hold on, so you mean to tell me that, the thing you want us to steal is worthless?" asked Jigen while Lupin only burst out in a hysteric laughter.  
  
L and Lance looked at each other as if they were going to began laughing, while Carmen continued to give Lupin a death glare while he continued to laugh at them.  
"They just don't get it L..." spoke Lance  
"...Yeah I can see that, man these guys are a dense pair. Maybe they need visual aides." Answered L  
"No you guys are dense if you think that I , the great Lupin will take a bogus job like this, to steal something that is of no worth to me... "Answered Lupin  
"Well not everything is about money you know..." spoke Carmen Lupin looked up at the girl, but this time he took a good look at her. He stared at her for a few minutes, because there was just something about her, she seemed so familiar to him for some reason but he just couldn't place it. As he continued to stare at her, she continued to give him a death glare, as if the sight of him disgusts her.  
"Listen cupcake, first of all I think you need to smile more and second, I don't know who lied to you, but money is everything..." spoke Lupin in a joking tone in a attempt to ease the uncomfortable eerie feelings he was having, but it wasn't working he just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl.  
"Look enough of wasting our time, just what is that you want. Enough games, enough riddles just tell us strait..." spoke Jigen  
"Very well...It's called the vortex stone, it was taken by the government in the late 60s. It was believed to have been found inside the heart of a alien ship. There isn't much known about it...but I want it. I' am a collector of rare things that are associated with the unexplained, and I want to make the vortex stone part of my collection." Explained Lance "and I'm willing to pay the both of you 4 million each for you services" he continued After this was said there was a moment of silence, then Lupin and Jigen both began to laugh.  
"Give me a break, you expect us to risk our lives, so you can have a piece of junk for your personal collection of junk...go to hell..." sternly stated Jigen  
"Yeah count us out...this is bullshit! If you want that piece of crap rock so bad, get it yourself, or get Ace over there to get it since he clams to be such a master thief..." spoke Lupin as he was extremely annoyed by this whole thing from the start. "...and as for the 4 million, you can stick that up your ass, that's an insult, look Lance you couldn't afford my fee..." and with that Lupin stood up as well as Jigen as they began to make their way for the door.  
"So that's it? Your just going to walk out on us like that!?" blurted out Carmen  
"Carmen!?" was all L could say as he saw that his sister was getting way too emotional at this point and he didn't want her to say anything that might botch everything up  
"No, L I'm going to say something!" yelled Carmen  
"Carmen no! Shut up!" yelled L back Lupin then slowly turned around with a smirk on his face.  
"No L let her speak, if you have something to say to me little girl then say it..."simply stated Lupin  
"Oh boy..." was all L could say.  
"You damn strait I got something to say to you! You sorry piece of shit!!" screamed Carmen  
"Oh, look whose getting personal now..." started Lupin while laughing  
"SHUT UP!! Now this might not mean anything to you, the great Lupin the 3rd! But this means everything to me and my brother! 4 million is a lot of money to us!..."  
"...Carmen!!" started L as he was beginning to get frustrated and angry at his sister's lack of professionalism.  
"SHUT UP L!! Now like I was saying, we went to a lot of trouble to get you here and we need your help and you're just going to walk out on us like this?..." spoke Carmen as her voice began to tremble and her eyes began to water.  
"...Listen precious; I don't owe you a damn thing! So just save the freaking speech." Answers Lupin smugly as he reached for the door.  
"I HATE YOU FATHER!!!" screams Carmen at the top of her lungs and with that tears began to fall down her face, she couldn't hold it in anymore as her body began to tremble, she clutched her fist at her sides as she stared down at the floor. Lupin froze, as he allowed what she just said to soak in.  
More and more silent tears flowed down Carmen's face; it was taking all she had to not begin to sob loudly.  
"What...did...you...just say..." was all Lupin could say as he slowly turned around to face Carmen, he stared at her, he studies her closely, he then looked over at L who was leaning against the wall with his hand coving his eyes in shame while shaking his head.  
"I said I hate you..." spoke Carmen trying to gain her composure  
"No I mean after that..."demanded Lupin Carmen was silent after that and the two of them stared at each other. Jigen just stood by the door not knowing what to say, He then looked over at L and for the first time he saw just how much the boy looked like Lupin. The entire room stood still and silent, as no one knew what to say at this point.  
"My name is Carmen, Alexandria , Lupin and his name is Arsene, Lupin the 4th, Our mother was Michelle, Angelina, Lupin...you...your our fa...father..." finally spoke Carmen. She had said it, she had finally said it, she felt a serge of relief while she took a deep breath as she wiped the tears from her face. Lupin was disorientated, he had no idea what to say, he had no idea what to think. Was this in fact his little girl Carmen, and was that disrespectful smart-alecky little boy, his son? Lupin tried to speak but oddly enough nothing came out. He just continued to stare at the kids studying their features, and he found that they looked like they would be his, and Carmen looked a lot like him and Michelle both.  
"Michelle..." was all Lupin was able to say, he spoke that name in a thoughtful whisper.  
"Yes Michelle, you do remember her right...our mother...your wife..."  
Lupin still didn't know what to say, and he was still uncertain if this was true or not, maybe all this was just a big con, but he had to find out for sure. Jigen just stood there not knowing what to say, he wanted to say something but felt that it wasn't the time or his place. But he still couldn't help but to wonder if what this girl was saying was true.  
'If those are Lupin's kids...I want to know the story behind it...and I'm sure Kat and Tabitha would like to hear it too...geez this is better than a soap opera' thought Jigen to himself.  
"So tell us father, what have you been doing all these years..." spoke Carmen in a bitter and yet smug tone.  
"Enough!!" yelled Lupin "Do you expect me to believe that you are my little Carmen...yeah right, anyone can clam that, I bet this is nothing but a con, just to get me to except the job...and as for the boy...I never had a son..."  
"If you want proof , I...I...can't give you any..."  
"Yeah I know you can't...come on Jigen let's get out of here..." started Lupin  
"...But...I do know that you left us after New Years..." Lupin froze in his tracks as Carmen began to talk.  
'How the hell could she know that...' thought Lupin to himself  
"I also remember the night you told mom you were leaving...it was around Christmas time...I...I... was supposed to be in bed...but I snuck out and I saw you and mom talking downstairs. I...I...remember like it was yesterday. You were standing by the fireplace with your back to her, and she was sitting on the couch crying...but...but you weren't comforting her..." spoke Carmen as tears began to form once again. "she asked you 'why' and you answered her saying 'I just have to...' I don't know what any of that means...and I don't really care...all I know is that you broke that woman when you left...and for a while you broke me...but not anymore...Listen... me and L don't care if you live or die...the only reason we asked you to help us, is because no other man can do this..."  
  
Lupin didn't know what the say, all he knew was that his heart was breaking as he listen to Carmen speak. She was bringing up memories that he buried deep inside him for many years. Lupin felt his body tremble, the thought of this girl being his daughter was scaring him. He never thought he had to face his decision, he had often thought about his little girl and wife that he left years ago, but he never thought that his past would come back to haunt him in this way. And what's worse is that if this girl is telling him the truth then, that boy is his son...his son...the Lupin the 4th he always wanted...and he missed out on 11 years of his life. Lupin then turned to face Carmen once more.  
"Th...the boy...explain him to me..." was all that Lupin could say.  
"...You left when I was 4 years old, our mother was pregnant with him when you left. She didn't tell you because she didn't know at the time...and then when she found out she was pregnant; there was no way that she could get in contact with you. You never wrote, and you never visit..." explained Carmen dryly.  
There was another dead silence in the room as L shifted uneasily in the corner where he stood, all this emotional stuff was making him feel a little uncomfortable to say the least. He turned and glared at his sister for bringing the past up the way she did.  
"This is stupid Carmen, the jerk is not going to believe you, so stop wasting his time and stop wasting mine, if he's not going to help, let his sorry ass go. We can pull this off by ourselves..." finally spoke L when he said that Lupin looked down at the boy, he was about to say something when Carmen cut him off.  
"...Your right L, this is a lost cause...and as for you...father, I hope that your satisfied with the choice you made when you left us. God only knows how you can sleep at night I guess you lied to me when I was little, telling me that you loved me and all...do you remember the pet name you gave me?" Lupin didn't say anything he just continued to feel his heart drop as the girl spoke. She spoke with so much anger and hatred toward him...each time she opened her mouth it was as if she was tearing his heart into millions of pieces.  
"...Well do you remember what you used to call me?" continues Carmen as she walked toward him, Lupin still remained silent. "...You used to call me 'Star'...you called me that because you said I was your shinning star..."  
'Oh my God...it is Carmen...only she could possibly know that..' thought Lupin to himself as his shame filled remorseful eyes met up with her malicious detesting ones.  
"Ca...Ca...Carmen? Is it really you?..." spoke Lupin in a whisper  
"...Save it...why don't you go disappear for another 11 years, then maybe I'll be able to look at you..." spoke Carmen as she walked passed him out of the door. After Carmen left L walked over to Lupin.  
"Look...this is not a family reunion, this is business, you can either help us or split. It really makes no difference to us. But know this, one way or another we will get this job done. We just thought it might be easier if you helped us...and even though I'm not into pulling guilt trips on people, I'm going to do it this time anyway, because...well I think it might help our cause, and the fact that you deserve it... Here take this..." spoke L as he pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Lupin, and then walked out of the door.  
Lupin looked down at what L gave him, it was a number where he and Carmen could be reached written in pen, and on the other side was a photograph of L , Carmen, and their mother Michelle. L looked to be a few mouths old and Carmen looked to be 4 or 5 she looked exactly the same as when Lupin last saw her, and then there was Michelle still as beautiful as ever. Lupin stared down at the picture with much sorrowful regret, he felt a sentimental lump grow in his throat as he swallowed hard. Jigen then slowly walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder gently.  
"Hey you okay..." spoke Jigen as he didn't know what else to say. Lupin just ignored it and then looked up at Lance who was still sitting behind his desk with an uncaring smirk on his face.  
"Lance..." spoke Lupin  
"Yes Mr. Lupin"  
"Give me a few days...I'll give you my answer then..."  
"Of course" And with that said Lupin and Jigen headed out of the office... 


End file.
